dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
My Hair Looks Fierce
" " is a song by Amanda Lepore. It was used for a Pre-''Dance Moms'' group dance. Lyrics I don't know much about clothes But my hair looks fierce I don't know much about clothes But my hair looks fierce I don't know much about clothes But my hair looks fierce I don't know much about clothes But my hair looks fierce I don't know much about much about much about much about much about clothing things I'm just talking to talking to talking to Talking to my friends when my cellphone rings I don't care about this that this that this that Dear, whatcha talking about? I just show up, all done up Just do my thing and get paid enough I don't know much about clothes But my hair looks fierce I don't know much about clothes But my hair looks fierce I don't know much about clothes But my hair looks fierce I don't know much about clothes But my hair looks fierce When I talk to the boys they say blah blah They say blah blah blah (Take me to my car) Got a fifty foot stretch limousine Colored cream (Just take a seat at the mini bar) I've got friends in all places With plastic faces (Boys in braces tryin' to change their races) I can't stop 'cause I won't stop The party won't start 'til my dress drops I don't know much about clothes But my hair looks fierce I don't know much about clothes But my hair looks fierce I don't know much about clothes But my hair looks fierce I don't know much about clothes But my hair looks fierce (Reporter Voice: We are live in Hollywood at the red carpet with Amanda Lepore. Could you tell us Amanda, who made your dress...) Some Mexican children In an L.A.S workshop Who worked nonstop Until their heads dropped There weren't a lot of food Or water to drink But they still did a fierce job Don't you think? (Reporter Voice: Yes I do!) Thank you! (Reporter Voice: Now about that dress...) Forget the dress And talk about my breasts (Reporter Voice: Speaking of breast implants, what should Paris Hilton do?) Paris Who? (Reporter Voice: Dress made with a needle by poor in between being steamed there were lots of arms in the well which appears to me a story to tell. Page six, you know the real deal. It's all about the press! It's important to always wear the right dress. I caught your attitude, so could you come a little closer? All orange juice in my mimosa! I get closer to the party, now you see. I'm in it! I bump all around. This joint? You can't quit it. With me and my nature, you're never alone. As together as two things of silicone! We drink champagne and give your kids a break As I am swinging from the chandelier. All their ears are chin-chinging. My ears are ring-ringing. And this here's the sweetest song you'll ever hear!) I don't know much about clothes I don't know much about clothes I don't know much about clothes But my hair looks fierce I don't know much about clothes I don't know much about clothes I don't know much about clothes But my hair looks fierce I don't know much about clothes I don't know much about clothes I don't know much about clothes But my hair looks fierce I don't know much about clothes I don't know much about clothes I don't know much about clothes But my hair looks fierce Gallery tumblr_mhat1lkI3O1rltcr2o1_500.jpg Tumblr_msta3cMYzQ1sug4rqo1_1280.jpg My Hair Looks Fierce DMA 1.jpg My Hair Looks Fierce DMA 2.jpg My Hair Looks Fierce DMA 3.jpg My Hair Looks Fierce DMA 4.jpg Category:Pop Category:Before Dance Moms Category:Group Dance Songs